Astonishing! Hermit's Truth!
is the forty-second episode of Kamen Rider Ghost. It reveals that Edith was Sennin all along. It also features the final appearance of Necrom's Grimm and Sanzo Damashiis and Edith's Gamma Ultima Ebony form. This episode's broadcast was followed by the fourth and final installment of Kamen Rider Ghost: Commemoration! Short Stories, produced to promote the movie Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment. Synopsis Edith makes an attempt to stop Adel but had it not been for Takeru's intervention, he would have perished. At the Tenkuji Temple, Edith finally explains the workings of the Gamma world, whose origin is something completely unexpected for the rest. Edith was behind the creation of the Eyecons and the Gammaizers. Adel makes an appearance again and it is now Makoto who gives his all facing him. However, he is defeated and suffers major injuries. Adel tries to connect to the Great Eye again and he is rejected. Adel's anger now fully directed towards Takeru, he makes a third appearance in the human world and this time Alain faces him. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A.T * : Peter von Gomm Guest Cast *Beethoven (Voice): *Makoto Fukami (Child): *Mysterious Voice: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Kamen Rider Necrom: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen **Necrom ***Grimm, Sanzo, Necrom *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Mugen Damashii **Necrom ***Grimm Damashii, Sanzo Damashii, Necrom Damashii Gamma Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Edith ***Gamma Ultima *'Gamma Form Used:' **Edith ***Gamma Ultima Ebony Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost, Specter & Necrom **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Edison, Robin, Newton, Beethoven, Billy the Kid, Benkei, Goemon, Ryoma & Himiko ***Specter: Tutankhamun, Nobunaga & Houdini ***Necrom: Grimm & Sanzo *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 18 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 10 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 **'Eyecons connected:' 15 (Ryoma, Musashi, Robin, Himiko, Newton, Benkei, Nobunaga, Tutankhamun, Houdini, Edison, Goemon, Grimm, Sanzo, Billy the Kid, Beethoven) *This is the first time since its debut that Specter's Deep Specter form doesn't appear in this episode. *When Ghost used the Ikari Slash finisher, instead of using the Gan Gun Saber Nitoryu Mode (the mode that uses the Omega Slash finisher), he used Gan Gun Saber Blade Mode and Sunglasseslasher Sword Mode, the same as Toucon Musashi Damashii. *Necrom uses all his forms in this episode. *This is the only time Necrom changes into Sanzo Damashii from a diferent form other than Necrom Damashii (Grimm Damashii). *This is the last time Necrom wields the Gan Gun Catcher in Sanzo Damashii. *As of this episode, Takeru has connected with all 15 Hero Eyecons. *The mysterious voice that Takeru heard at the end of Episode 32 is heard in this episode. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 10 features episodes 38-42: Resurrection! Hero's Soul!, Opposition! Father & Daughter!, Courage! Tragic Resolution!, Upheaval! The Magistrate's Decision! and Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 13 episodes. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 仰天！仙人の真実！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 仰天！仙人の真実！ References